Cupcake
by GoinnGaGa
Summary: The mixture for the perfect cupcake? Try a blend of Devil's Food batter and milk chocolate frosting; then top it off with a lover that's ready to lick every inch to let you know just how good it tastes.


**Cupcake **

**Summary: The mixture for the perfect cupcake? Try a blend of Devil's Food batter and milk chocolate frosting; then top it off with a lover that's ready to lick every inch to let you know just how good it tastes. OneShot inspired by lacrymosa-91**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah. You know the drill.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cupcake<strong>_

Today was probably one of the busiest days he'd had since he started working at his cousin's shop a few months back. He loved working on cars, don't get him wrong, but he also loved taking his time with each project to make sure that he can give it his full and undivided attention to make sure that things are as they should be before returning the keys to the owner. On days like today, where they'd taken in an unusually high number of walk-ins, taking his time simply wasn't an option. Not that he doubted his ability to fix a car the right way the first time, but damn if his arms didn't feel like they'd wanted to fall off. It was barely six-thirty and he wanted nothing more than to get out of his slightly grease stained jeans, grey work shirt, and white tee-shirt to take a nice hot shower before collapsing on his big California King sized bed with his boyfriend to pass out for awhile—but that wasn't an option. He had promised to attend a nice birthday party for his three-now-four-year-old nephew at his parents' house tonight, in a few hours actually.

With a slightly tired sigh, Jacob Black placed his key into the lock of his apartment door and pushed it open. He and his boyfriend and moved from their rented house in California to this nice-sized two bedroom, two bath apartment in Seattle to be closer to his family. After getting laid off from his mechanic gig in Cali for being late one too many times—four, to be exact—for the manager's liking, he'd decided to go back to his roots. At the time he'd been a bit worried that his boyfriend of two years wouldn't be willing to move from their home to start a whole new life with him in Seattle, but as his boyfriend was an author, he could work from any location and had willingly dropped everything in California to come here with Jacob.

"Baby, I'm home!" He called out to the man of his thoughts, dreams, and sexual reality and fantasy. He wasn't too sure if his lover had heard him since he had a habit of plugging the headphones in when he was writing in his office which was made up in the second bedroom.

"Hey babe, how was work?"

Paul emerged in the kitchen's entranceway and Jacob couldn't help but smile at the image before him. His partner was not the stereotypical fem-boy at all, neither of them were. They usually spent their time together drinking beers, ordering in, and cheering on their favorite teams for either baseball or football season; while Paul took on the more domestic job of cleaning, cooking, etc., he was no less of a man than Jacob—in fact, his books brought in more income than Jake's mechanic gigs majority of the time. Paul was tall, though not as tall as Jake, and lean with his sculpted physique and tapered hips and various mixture tribal tattoos on his upper left bicep and left pectoral as well as around other areas that drove his lover wild; his voice was deep, and rough and smoky, sultry, sexy, while his features had a rouge-ish and rugged quality to them; his eyes were a smoldering dark set brown that turned a nearly glowing obsidian when aroused; and especially that damn lush mouth that was curved into a tight if not forced smile. So to see this deeply masculine male wearing charcoal mesh shorts and a black tank top that were splattered in various brown stains that were mixed in with spots where it looked as if someone had splattered some white powdered substance at him.

Decidedly ignoring the suspicious stains, Jake was quick to pull his boyfriend into his arms and close to his body as soon as he was stood within arm's length, "It was stressful." He sighed and noted the way Paul's muscles were going from slightly tense to an eased and relaxed as he held Jake in an embrace of his own. "Everything okay here?"

Paul was just opening his mouth to reply when he suddenly tensed, eyes wide, and sniffed the air, then bolted from Jacob's grasp towards the kitchen.

With a slight chuckle at the unsuspected and unusual antics, he followed the other man into the kitchen just as Paul slapped a frustrated palm down on the counter next to a tray of too-dark-to-be-chocolate looking cupcakes. Hence the sudden smell of something once sweet being overcooked, Jake thought wryly.

"That's the third batch that I've burnt!" He growled out with frustration as he hunched over the counter, causing all of Jacob's attention to travel down the length of his back until he was entirely focused on the way Paul's shorts clung to the firm mounds of flesh that were his ass as it was pushed out in his current stance, almost teasing Jacob after his long day. "Your mom brought her homemade frosting and the recipe for her Devil's Food cupcakes and I thought it'd be easy enough, but the hell if it isn't hard as fuck!"

_Oh yeah, it definitely is hard as fuck_, Jacob thought with a mental smirk as he looked down and noted the bulge of his sudden erection straining against the front of his grease stained jeans. When was the last time he and Paul had made love, he wondered and then remembered that it was three nights ago. They had a healthy sex life that was only ever really interrupted my their own exhaustion or, as was true the past few days, if Paul was nearing a deadline for one writing project or another and pulled all nighters making sure his project was up to par with his perfectionist expectations.

_So_, Jacob thought to himself as he watched Paul dump the burnt batch and move to a section of their counter where the proper ingredients for the batter and a mixing bowl waited, _I need some good lovin'_.

Once Paul had the batter going, Jacob was sure he had a good plan to seduce his boyfriend into—at the least—a quickie before they left for the party.

Jacob moved to stand directly behind Paul, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter man's waist and putting the first step of his plan into action.

They stood like that for a content moment before Jacob pressed his throbbing need against his lover, enjoying the falter in Paul's movements as well as the small gasp that escaped his lover's lips. To his pleasure, Paul pressed back against Jake's groin, but made quick work of returning to his mixing. Jake stood, occasionally nuzzling or nipping at his lover's neck, contemplating his next move—his plan didn't have any step beyond step one. All it usually took was a little hint that Jacob was in the move and Paul usually felt the same.

"You said my mom made the frosting and brought it here?"

"Yup, it's in the fridge." Paul shot a warning glare over his shoulder as Jake disengaged himself from his body, "Don't dip your fingers into it."

"Fair enough." He said with a sly grin as he searched until he was pulling the large glass, foil covered mixing bowl that held the chocolate frosting his mother made from scratch. Leaving the bowl on the counter-space nearest the fridge, uncovered, he searched until he found what he was looking for—one of those rubber frosting knife things that he couldn't even begin to think of a name for.

Scooping up a small amount with the head of the spatula, he moved slowly back to his boyfriend, "You know babe, I think I know how to make the perfect cupcake."

To which Paul simply snorted, "Oh yeah, and how would you go about making such a cupcake?"

Jacob didn't reply, simply wrapped an arm around Paul's midsection and swiped a line of chocolate frosting up the side of the unsuspecting man's neck before slowly following the trail with his hot wet tongue, smirking against the sweetly musky skin as a shudder wracked through Paul. He didn't stop, even when the tempting, breathless call of his name rang through the suddenly quiet kitchen, a one word plea for Jacob to move his attentions to his lover's mouth. After sliding the last bit of the frosting down the opposite side, Paul's head lolling to give him more access, he had run out of his supply of frosting. Jacob refused to remove his lips from the heated flesh they were attacking, however, and let his empty hand run down Paul's front, enjoying the quiver he felt in his lover's abdomen until he dipped beneath the basketball shorts and pulled away—all though he could hardly call leaving a bare centimeter between his lips and Paul's skin pulling away—to chuckle huskily as he closed his fist around Paul's hard cock.

"Going commando while you're baking my nephew's cupcakes, babe? Kinky."

"Oh…oh god, you're…you're making me feel nasty for not wearing underwear." Paul groaned, both in sudden self deprivation and pleasure as Jacob continued marring his tanned skin with various marks—cupcakes all but forgotten to him.

"So," Jacob said between sucking and nipping, stroking and squeezing, "you want to be my perfect cupcake baby? Hmm? Want me to lick all the frosting off of you before I get down to the good part babe?"

"Oh shit, yes, yes, _yes, _Jacob! Pl-please." Paul agreed, hell he'd begged, and then was suddenly welcomed by the cold air of their kitchen as Jacob's strong, warmth, lips, and teasing grip left his body. "Wh-what the fuck! You just seduced me and then you're gon-"

He was silenced as Jacob turned him around and pinned him to the counter's edge with his hips. Paul was only able to take in a quick survey of the man's dark, lusty, hungry gaze before their mouths were harshly meshing together. It was rough, passionate, toe-curling, searing, gut clenching, blissful, easing, powerful, overwhelming, and a million-and-one other things that Paul couldn't possibly think of as Jacob plundered the cavern of his mouth. Jacob always had this affect on him. They were equals in every aspect of their relationship—except when it came to their love making. Jacob, being the natural born alpha male that he seemed deemed to be, accepted nothing less than submission from Paul and _fuck _if Paul didn't always hand it over to him on a silver fucking platter. There were, of course, times when Paul would be the aggressor, Jacob liked those times just as much if not more than any other times, but at some point he'd always end up taking control, turning his lover into nothing more than a whimpering, groaning, and damn near begging mass of male—even with something as simple as a kiss.

Or a look as heated, dark and hungry as the one he was giving him now.

Before he could even think to stop the noise, he'd whimpered under the gaze and one corner of Jacob's lips twitched in obvious amusement before he ordered—his voice a gruff and heady spell of arousal that was quick to claim Paul—"Strip and lie of the floor, on your back."

The next few moments were a hurried blur—for the both of them—but Jacob chose not to linger on anything other than the task at hand: licking off all of the chocolate frosting that he'd applied to Paul's naked body. It was no daunting task, Jacob mused as he swirled his tongue around his squirming lover's hardened nipple, again and again and again until it was clear of frosting, leaving only a faint taste of sugar blended with the heady taste that was all Paul's own. He remained focused on the cleared nub, suckling it and then leaving with a nip that he knew would border pain but remained unbearably pleasurable as he repeated the actions with the other dusky peak.

He'd already cleared majority of the frosting from Paul's body, leaving only his nipples, a thin trail following the happy trail that led down to the dark hairs curling around the leaking prick that pressed and prodded against Jacob's abdomen. Said cock was also fairly covered in frosting as well as his drawn tight from arousal sac. He took great, leisurely care when he removed the sugary coating from the two sensitive areas.

He enjoyed the way that Paul let out small shuddering breaths as he used his tongue to caress the rigid length before him, but not yet going as far as taking him fully into his mouth yet. It was a powerful aphrodisiac to make a man such as Paul whimper and beg with his teasing, his techniques or his forms of foreplay. But even that was a stretch for him as he had trouble controlling himself and keeping himself on track but it was worth it to feel in control over a man such as Paul. The lust and need that burned inside him was overwhelming; Paul made him feel and want for things that nothing and no one else ever could. It was the shift, he thought as he moved his attentions down to his sac, from powerful confident male to needy submissive lover. That's what really fascinated him, fueled him, made him want nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt inside Paul's awaiting body and pound him senseless while at the same time take him in slow measured movements in a slow push and pull towards ecstasy.

"Jake…baby, _please_ suck me, _please!_" Paul begged as he gave Jacob's hair a rough tug as he buried his hand in the soft, thick tresses of black.

"Mmm…" Jacob groaned against the sensitive skin of his lover's inner thigh before beginning to mark it with the same love-marks that he'd done to his neck, "is that a request…or an order, Cupcake?"

"C-Cupca-_ahh, yes!_" The words were choked out on a moan as Jacob pressed his tongue against the oozing slit of Paul's aching cock.

Jacob pulled away to give the skin of Paul's thigh a light nip, "Are you ignoring me now, Cupcake?"

"N-No, I-" Paul choked on his words, his body tensed as Jacob blew cool air onto his throbbing need, and the orgasm took him by surprise. It racked through him, singed every nerve in his body, and traveled from his balls, up his cock, and then splattered up the side of his boyfriends face, a bit landing in his hair, and dripping down his jaw line and chin. "Oops."

They simply held each other's gaze, neither moving other than the rise and fall of Paul's body as he pulled in deep breath after deep breath; Paul's eyes droopy and glossed over from pleasure, Jake's hot, intense and hungry.

He watched as Jacob pushed up from the floor, grabbed a dish-towel from the stove handle and began wiping his face as he walked out of the kitchen. Paul's mind began to worry as he waited on the floor for a few more seconds to see if Jacob would come back, but he didn't. Was he mad? It had happened before, hell, Jacob had made Paul deliberately release on him for what he would laugh about and call, _the money shot_ before; but was he mad now because there had been no warning, no signs, no nothing—just a load burst on his face?

He was still thinking, shorts pulled up and shirt left to be twisted in his hands, lip worried, and mind going over those last few moments in his mind.

"Who told you to put these shorts back on, Cupcake?" Jacob was suddenly there, cooing in his ear as he hooked his thumbs into the waist of Paul's shorts to begin pulling them down, enjoying the wet slap that his once again hard cock gave when the wet tip slapped up against his stomach. "I wasn't done with you yet."

"I…" Suddenly he felt foolish for thinking something was wrong, "I thought you were mad."

"About what, babe? That we ended up having a money shot in the beginning of our little adventure? Nah, it's all good, baby. I promise." Jacob pressed a kiss to Paul's neck, "Now…where was I? Oh yeah, here."

"_Oh fuck!_" Paul hissed at the sudden burn as Jacob buried himself to the hilt inside of his unprepared opening.

"Mm, nice and tight babe. My little Cupcake is so good." Jake groaned, his voice gruff and husky against his lovers skin as he pulled himself almost all the way out before shoving himself back in.

"Ah, oh god Jake, wait, wait!" Paul gritted out through his teeth after he had relaxed into the motions of the rigid length that was stretching his insides and felt the burn and discomfort fade into pleasure. "Th-the cupcakes, I-oh fuck, yes, right _there_!"

"Fuck the cupcakes…oh wait I already am." Jacob chuckled darkly as he gave an extra powerful thrust forward into his lover's waiting heat.

Paul let it drop; clearing his mind and focusing on the pleasure that Jacob knew all too well how to give him. The only sounds filling the kitchen were those grunts of pleasure and the encouraging words passed between the pair, whispered with love, affection, devotion, and utter pleasure with an undertone of skin slapping skin.

"Wait!"

"Ah, fuck baby! What is it?" Jacob groaned out through tight lips as he held still, taking a look down to see himself half buried and half-out of his lover's body.

"Are you wearing a condom?"

"Of course baby, I wouldn't do that to you without talking about it first."

"Oh, okay. Take it off."

Jacob stilled, lips pressed to Paul's neck, "You wanna bareback it?"

"If you want to…then I do. It's…I think it's like the next step of our relationship, don't you think? I mean, I love you, and I love being with you and I already left my life behind just to come and be with you…so I think we should."

Jacob drug his hand up past Paul's chest to cup his jaw to turn his head for a searing kiss that had his toes curling and left him breathless when they pulled apart. "I love you too, Cupcake."

Paul gave a breathless mixture between a groan and chuckle as he pulled out to remove the aforementioned protection before lining himself up to Paul's quivering hole, this time leaving no barrier between them. "Is Cupcake your new pet name for me?"

Jacob didn't answer though, instead focusing on the gentle push he gave to allow the head of his throbbing need to disappear inside of the tight heat that was his lover. Sex with a condom was great, amazing, mind blowing—but, already, he could feel all of that being intensified as there was no layer between them now. It was all flesh, all hot need and waiting heat, all them, all passion. He thrust himself further in, eyes practically rolling to the back of his head once he was finally balls deep inside of Paul.

There was no control, there was no waiting, there was no anything at that point other than feeling, passion, hunger, need, want, lust, desire, and above all, love.

They began slowly, a gentle push and pull, slowly building up, slowly gathering their wits, slower still was the loss of control they felt as they were consumed with the _feel_ they gave each other. Jacob picked up the pace of his thrusts, keeping the strength of them in check to give the feel of quick jabs rather than the all out reaming that he truly wanted to give the other man. Not until he knew that he wanted it that way, and damn did Paul want it that way.

He braced his hands down against the counter's edge, using it as leverage to give himself a push back to meet the quick thrusts just as Jacob wrapped a hand around his neglected erection. It was all the approval Jake needed before he put all his power into his thrusts, pushing forward with such intensity that Paul had to find his footing again to resume pushing back to meet the strong movements.

It didn't take long for Paul to feel the tightening in his gut, the tingle at the base of his spine, and he tried his best to fight it off. He wanted this to last and to him and in his opinion it was ending far too soon. There was a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies, dripping from Jacob's chest to mingle with Paul's on his back—the proof of their energy being used, contributed, to the mixing pot of passion that was slowly brewing inside of each of them. And then Paul couldn't hold it any longer.

With a loud groan of his lover's name, he came, his release spurting forth to begin it's slow dribble down the wooden cabinet doors it landed on.

The sudden clench, squeeze, and tremble that Paul's body gave proved to be too much for Jake but that wasn't what pushed him over the edge. It was the pure euphoric pleasure that was written and showed in everything that Paul did from that moment on. The glazed look in his eye, the slight nibble he gave to his bottom lip, the way his head hung forward, the way his backwards push became more lax and languid rather than strong and desperate. Knowing that _he _was the reason why his lover was in such a state of ecstasy was the last straw for him, and with a loud animalistic growl, he climaxed into his lover and draped himself over his back.

They stood, trembling, panting, holding themselves up with each other's strength and the counter, for a long moment; neither of them wanting the moment to end.

Lazily, Paul ran a finger through the forgotten batter and held it up to Jacob's lazy smiling lips until he sucked the digit into his mouth, "We forgot the batter. Guess you skipped a step with your perfect cupcake, huh?"

"Oh no, my dear Cupcake, I didn't forget. We're just saving that for tonight." He chuckled once the finger slipped from his lips, clean of all chocolate, "We have a party to get to ya know, and we have cupcakes to buy."

"Oh you're looking to replace me already huh?"

Jacobs arms wound tight around his lover's waist then, as he whispered lovingly in Paul's ear, "Oh no, Paul, you will _always _be my Cupcake."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY! Hahaha I've been working on this…for far too long. Haha but hey! I did it! I hope you all enjoyed it, and especially you lacrymosa-91! Girl, I know you've been waiting and waiting and WAITING haha so I hope that this was worth all of that! Haha so please review and let me know what you thought of this! I worked really hard to make this…as close to perfect as possible haha so review please!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**

**P.S. Updates are coming ASAP!**


End file.
